


Free Fall

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Children, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, Mathematics, Science, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Fan art inspired by "In Free Fall".This is a piece of fan art and I claim copyrights to it. Please do not repost anywhere without permission. This image is suitable for all viewers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/gifts).



> In case anyone is interested, I usually get locked into one or two songs when I'm making art. For this piece it was [The Spoils by Massive Attack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8r31DFrFs5A). It just really encapsulates the sense of loss from the original story.
> 
> _But I somehow slowly love you_   
>  _And wanna keep you the same_   
>  _Well, I somehow slowly know you_   
>  _And wanna keep you away_

Here's more fan art no one asked for. This time it's for Deejaymil's Reid/Prentiss story, [In Free Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8239483/chapters/18882346), which is so heartwrenching that somehow I was moved to make art for it?!?!??? Hmmmm... silly artbrain...

Anyway, I did two versions because I added a bunch of extra elements and then I couldn't decide if they worked or not.

A version with gravitational field calculations:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/486567/486567_original.jpg)

 

And a version without:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/486767/486767_original.jpg)

 

Original sketch was hand drawn in graphite, then retouched and colored in Photoshop.


End file.
